First Annual Mac Whump Fest!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Welcome one in all to a festival of whump, so much crack we might actually be high, tooth-rotting fluff, and more! Rated T for safety! Enjoy! TEMP HOLD
1. A Drugged MacGyver

**AN: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first annual Mac Whump Fest! Here you can whump the hell out of our baby boy and put him back together with tooth-rotting fluff! Let me remind you of the rules right quick. One: At this time I will be taking a limited number of prompts, so please submit ONE. Once my mug is empty I'll open request. Two: NO PAIRINGS OR SLASH. I have nothing against it (even I'm guilty of enjoying a good slash fic once in a while ;)) I just can't write it to save my life. Three: Let's keep things PG-13. I do have kiddos in my audience. Four: Be kind and civilized! If there's a problem, talk it out with the person or me. We'll work something out. Five: HAVE FUN! You can submit your prompts here via review or PM or on Mutilated Pancake Facebook page. My mug still has plenty of room, so give me your prompts! What? Oh, the mug thing? I'm trying something new instead of going in order in which I receive prompts. The mug chooses the prompt. All good? Great! Any questions, please let me know and let's hop to it!**

 **Mistakes? Dinkleburgh...Flames? Yummy!**

 **Prompt Summary: For my friend ShakeThatBubbleButt! Mac after getting his wisdom teeth out and yes, the drugs affect him normally. *claps hands together* Discuss. Pancake: Crack warning! Pure effin' crack. So much crack, we all might be high right now. Enjoy loves!**

 **A Drugged MacGyver Is A Funny MacGyver**

"-ac."

Mac floated in blissful darkness until a voice started calling him.

"Mac."

There it was again! Where was it coming from and who was disturbing his slumber?

"Come on Mackie. Time to open those eyes for me." The voice said.

He knew that voice! It was his bubba! He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jack sitting next to his bed.

"Bubba!" Mac exclaimed happily.

"Bubba?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Yesh. You're my brother but also like my dad, so that makes you a Bubba." Mac slurred.

Jack laughed. "Hoo boy. Alright bud, you good to go home?"

"I'm not there? Who will feed Bozer!?" Mac pouted.

Laughter rang out in the room.

"Uhh Mac, I'm right here and I'm the one that feeds you," Bozer said.

Mac looked over to Bozer and smiled like he hadn't seen him in forever.

"Boze! You live!" Mac cried out.

More laughter filled the room and it was Bozer's turn to pout. He grumbled but smiled, he was glad his best friend was okay. He excused himself saying he needed to get home and start cooking meals that would be easy for Mac to eat. Riley and Leanna went with him to help.

"Mac, honey. Are you ready to go home?" Matty asked.

"Matty? I can't go home." Mac said. "I need to find my jaw."

"Your jaw is still there Baby Einstein," Matty said gently cupping his swollen cheek.

"It is. The evil doctor person robot thing didn't take it." Mac slurred happily.

"Nope. Time to go home bud." Jack said helping Mac up.

"I'll be right outside," Matty said leaving the room to let Mac and Jack have some privacy.

"Alright kiddo. Let's get you dressed and home tucked underneath your favorite blanket." Jack said.

After wrestling Mac into the pajamas he brought and put slippers on his feet, yes slippers, there was no Mac's drugged and clumsy butt was going to walk out of Phoenix Medical. Jack then lifted Mac into his arms and frowned. Mac was a little too light for his liking. Muttering something about a high protein diet, he carried Mac out of the room and followed Matty to the parking deck. Mac was happily humming Christmas music as they trekked to Jack's GTO.

"Mac, you realize it's the middle of summer right?" Jack asked trying hard to hold back a laugh.

"Oh snap! You right." Mac giggled.

"Blackmail." Jack sang under his breath.

"Jack," Matty said sternly and smirked when she heard him mutter something about superhearing.

"Oooh. Bubba's in trouble. You are soooooo grounded." Mac said.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get your strapped in." Jack said placing Mac into the passenger seat of the car and buckling him in.

When Mac was secured into the front seat, Jack turned to Matty.

"See you there?" Jack asked.

"Of course. Us girls, meaning Riley, Leanna, and I are going to take care of Mac and make sure his brother and father don't upload any videos to social media." Matty said. "Unless you want Mac to create something that will totally dismantle you and you know he can."

Jack opened his mouth to say something and closed it as he got nothing. She was right.

"Fine. I'm still going to take care of my boy." Jack said.

Matty smirked and turned to go to her car. Jack shook his head and got into his. Mac was humming again but this time to a song he didn't recognize. He shrugged and headed off to Mac's house. He stopped at the pharmacy first to get Mac's prescription filled. When he had it filled and got to back to the car, Mac was half asleep. Jack smiled and turned the radio off as he pulled out into the street and continued for Mac's house.

MacGyver Residence-Unless You Know Of Another House Like This On This Hils

After a hot shower, some mashed potatoes, and taking some pain pills, Mac was lying outside in one of the long lawn chairs. A fire was going in the pit and Mac was wrapped in his favorite fleece blanket. It looked light but it's weighted and has a Star Wars pattern. Jack's grandmother made it for him. While it still mostly hot, everyone knew that surgery, injuries, and illnesses have Mac running cold and shivering until he was back to being one hundred percent. Mac was dozing off slowly, listening to his family chatting nearby. He didn't get what they were arguing about but it sounded like it was getting heated.

"Bozer do not make me put you in the ground!" He heard Jack.

"Bring it old man!" That was Bozer.

"Guys settle down. Mac's fine so let's let him rest." Leanna? Had she been here the whole time?

"Leanna's right Boze. When Mac's out, Jack will take him in. For now, leave him be. I really don't want to face his wrath." Riles. The voice of reason.

"Ha!" Jack again. "Suck it!"

"You know what Jack?" Bozer. Don't antagonize him.

"What? What do you got?" Jack. Please stop.

"Your mama!" Oh, Bozer. You tried.

"What about my mama?" Jack, please don't kill him.

Bozer stumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Getting hard to sleep.

"You know what?" Mama Matty is mad!

"What?" Jack and Bozer? That's scary.

"Both of you must've been born on a freeway because that's where most mistakes happen." Oooooh shit!

"I STILL SEE YOUR SHADOWS IN MY ROOM!" Mac sang out loud.

Riley, Leanna, and Matty laughed hard. Jack and Bozer didn't get it. Leanna had to explain the joke to them which is someone makes a sick burn that song plays and she proceeds to show them a video.

Mac felt a hand brush his bangs back. He opened his eyes and smiled at Riley. The two fist-bumped each other and Mac drifted back off to the sound of his family trying to roast each other.

 **Who let Mac on the internet? Better yet, who let ME on the internet? Goodness me, y'all XD**

 **Until The Next Prompt! Alright, mug who's next?**


	2. Let's Go! MacGyver Force!

**AN: My mug is nearly full! I have everyone that submitted so far and I have room for a few more, so if you'd still like to submit now's your chance! I'm closing requests tomorrow at midnight (EST)! So get them in! Also, a few of you have asked if I was accepting prompts for the 12 Days of Blondie and the answer is no. If it were the 25 Days, then yes but this year is a no. Sorry, my sweeties. I have a lot to do this year and so the fic will start early and probably end early. At least that's the plan. I was going to cancel the fic and it could still happen, but we'll see what happens. Moving forward. I got nothing further. Alright, the mug has chosen and we should get this train rolling (note: fics will be as long or short as the plot bunnies allow).**

 **Mistakes? Grammarly is drunk. Flames? Y'all are too cute.**

 **Prompt Summary: For GreensBeansPotatosTomatos! I adore your love and appreciation for old cartoons, so how about Mac has a fever or coma dream about him and his family being the Voltron Force (80s or 2k16). Me: For the fun of it, let's go with the 80s!**

 **Let's Go! MacGyver Force!**

Mac stared out of the window in his office watching the big puffy Arusian clouds go by. He and his friends had been here for a while and he felt like something didn't fit. As if this wasn't real. Mac shook his head and sighed. He turned back to his desk and picked up his datapad then got right back to work. This wasn't the time to think of things like this. He had a pretty big pile of work that needed to be completed for the Galaxy Garrison.

"The work of a Commander is never finished." He muttered to himself.

Said Commander dove so deep into his work that when the chime to his door sounded he nearly jumped a mile out of his seat. After gaining his composure back for a few moments, he called out to whoever was behind the door to enter. He wasn't surprised that it was his Lieutenant and second in command.

"Jack. What can I do you for?" Mac asked.

"Well, Mac a Bee for starters you could join the rest of us in the lounge and have some fun or go horseback riding with Princess Riley," Jack said with his hands on his hips pinning his Commander a look.

"Sorry Jack, I just have way too much work," Mac said.

"Yeah, all work and no play. Come on bud take a breather." Jack said putting a little emphasis on breather.

The way Jack said breather made Mac look at him and then blurted out.

"You feel like this isn't real?"

"Excuse me? I think our dear Commander has lost his marbles. Want to try that again?" Jack asked sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I just...I have this feeling that us-me being here. Like this is all a dream." Mac tried to explain.

"I feel that way too. Like we're in some kind of fairy tale. We all feel that way bud." Jack said.

Mac shook his head and was about to say something to try and further explain point when the castle alarms began to blare. The two quickly raced to Castle Control where Matty was watching the action outside on the big monitors. Riley, Leanna, and Bozer rushed in and settled next to their teammates.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"It's Murdoc. He's launched a robeast." Matty said.

"Do we know anything about it or are we flying blind?" Bozer asked.

"No, the beast appears to be some kind of machine though," Matty said.

"Alright, you know what to do people! Get to it!" Mac commanding.

"Yes, sir!"

Mac ran to the unit with the number one and grabbed the t-bar riding it down to a vehicle of sorts which was taking him to his mech, the mighty black lion. His clothes he been changed into his red Voltron uniform. The others followed suit and were changed into their own uniforms and got their lions.

Riley, the Crown Princess of Arus, was the blue lion and her uniform an purple color.

Leanna, the green lion with her uniform matching her lion.

Bozer, the yellow lion, his uniform too matched with his beast.

Jack, the red lion, and his uniform blue.

The Lions raced to the robeast that Prince Murdoc released and began their attack.

"Jack take out those legs! Leanna find its weak spot! Riley, you and Bozer take out those arms! I'm going after Murdoc!" Mac commanded to his team.

He received his answers and hightailed it to Prince Murdoc who was waiting for him.

"Ah. My favorite Commander. I was wondering when you'd show up." Murdoc said with a smirk. "Are going to come out and fight me like a man or cower in your precious kitty cat?"

"When have you ever known me to be a coward you bag of dicks?" Mac asked parking the black lion and getting out.

"So Mac. Have you considered our last conversation?" Murdoc asked.

"You know my answer. I will not join you." Mac snarled.

"I will have you, Commander. I want the best of the best in my royal army." Murdoc said.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." Mac bit out.

The fight was on. The two clashed their laser swords, twisting and turning trying to evade and strike at the same time. It looked like dancing. Mac turned to evade and saw his team was trouble and needed him. He cried out as Murdoc's laser sword bit into his side causing a huge burning gash. He danced around and landed his own hit then bolted to his lion.

Once inside his lion, Mac raced over to the others and called out to the others.

"Time to form Voltron guys!" Mac called.

"About time!" Jack called back.

"We needed him, like yesterday!" Riley teased.

"Activate interlocks!" Five sets of keys locked into place.

"Dynotherms connected!" Five keys reconfigure in their slots.

"Infracells up!" A sequence lit up the control panel in a star pattern.

"Megathrusters are go!" An additional control panel pops up allowing Mac access to more controls.

"LET'S GO! VOLTRON FORCE!" Five voices rang out in unison proudly and battle ready.

"Form feet and legs!" The blue and yellow lions changed into the battle mechs legs and feet and connected to the black lions' hind legs.

"Form arms and body!" Red and green formed the arms and hands of the mech, then attached to black lions shoulders.

"And I'll form the head!" Mac finished as the head of Voltron was formed from black lions jaw.

The lions let a roar to signal a successful transformation.

"Form Blazing Sword!"

Red and green came together and pulled apart creating a sword. The green lion roared in succession.

"Let's send Murdoc packing team!" Mac shouted.

"GO!" Four voices rang out.

Voltron and robeast clashed their swords together and fought tooth and nail. Voltron was thrown away and landed hard. A few voices cried out in pain and other groaned. The mech got up and shook off. The battle wasn't over yet. The clanging of swords rang out in the desert once more. With one mighty sweep, the robeast was defeated.

The team cheered and watched in happiness as Murdoc retreated, promising to be back with a better and stronger beast.

The team was found a few hours later resting in the lounge. No one was seriously hurt and Mac's wound had been patched. The gash wasn't as bad as they thought. Mac was watching Jack and Bozer teach the girls how to shoot pool when he gasped in pain. The team crowded around him asking him what was wrong and if his wound was worse.

Mac didn't hear them but heard Jack's voice. Which was odd. It sounded so far away and panicked, but yet Jack was in front of him trying to get him to respond.

 _"Come on bud. Wake up. You've been sleeping long enough."_

The pain intensified until Mac actually passed out!

Mac woke up and stared at the white ceiling. He could smell disinfectant and heard Jack's voice once more.

"Mackie! It's about time you woke up kiddo!" Jack exclaimed happily.

Mac looked at Jack confused and Jack explained everything after the doctor let him have some water and checked him over. Jack and Mac had been on a mission when Mac was captured. He was injected with a cocktail of drugs that overloaded his system causing him to shut down and slip into a coma. Mac had been out for nearly two weeks.

The blonde boy suddenly smiled as he remembered his dreams. He told everyone his adventures on the planet Arus.

"Princess and a fighter pilot. I'm pretty badass for a ruler." Riley said smiling.

"You were the best Riles." Mac agreed.

"Man. You have the best and yet weirdest dream Mac," Bozer said.

Mac snorted.

"We're glad you're back on this planet Blondie. It's not the same without you." Matty said.

"Thanks, Matty. I'm glad too. I think I'd rather leave the leading to you though. Someone has to keep Jack in line when I can't." Mac teased.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

The group laughed and came up with more stories of Voltron as Mac recovered.

Mac had to admit, it was pretty cool flying a giant robot.

 **That was so fun! I tried to stick as close to the show as I could. The 80s version is my favorite, I love the 2k16 one on Netflix, and Keith is a precious bean.**

 **Until The Next Prompt!**


	3. Just Breathe

**AN: I know. But I did warn you that this might not be updated as often I wanted it. Moving forward! For the 12 Days of Baby Einstien, I will not be taking requests. If I were doing a 25 Days, I would but since this only 12 Days...no. Sorry, my sweets! Maybe next year. The 12 Days begins on Black Friday or that Saturday. It'll depend. Anyway, this year has been so busy, I'm trying to my writing load light. It's also NaNoWriMo time and it's kicking my ass *headdesk* I will finish this book, darn it! Moving forward. SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED! My mug is full. When it's empty I'll reopen submissions. I got everyone who submitted and I thank you! Y'all gave me some good prompts :) Alright, I'm done rambling. Let's get this train running.**

 **Prompt Summary: For lenail125! Mac is having a bad asthma attack. He and Jack aren't close to a hospital and Mac's inhaler isn't working properly. Me: Oh boy. I remember when I was little and having attacks due to allergies and my anxiety. Scary and not fun.**

 **Mistakes? Mm, Dinkleburg. Flames? Yum yum!**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Just Breathe Blondie!**

"I thought you said you had a plan!" Jack exclaimed firing shots at the enemy.

"I do have a plan! Just keep them off our back!" Mac shouted back to him trying to hurry with whatever he was making.

"What the hell do you think I'm doin'?!" Jack asked firing more rounds.

Mac finished making his thunderflash and whistled his signal to Jack. The two hit the ground running and when they got to a certain point, Mac threw the thunderflash and kept running not looking back. The snow beneath their boot crunched as they ran for the forest. They kept running until they came to a cliff and slid down the side of it then took cover in the cave below. The two were silent for a few moments, listening to any sounds above. When they didn't hear anything they breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can call Matty. We need help on this one." Mac said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We need a little help." Jack said pulling out a satellite phone and dialing Phoenix's number.

Mac and Jack were on a snatch and grab mission when it went sideways and the local mob boss got wind of the two trying to end his deal and chased them off until they were cornered at an abandoned village. Now they were a little overpowered and needed some help.

Mac rubbed his chest. It felt a little tight. He tried to take in a deep breath and started coughing. Mac stopped coughing and started wheezing. Of course, it was his luck that his asthma would choose now to go off.

'Then again, it could be the fact that it's cold and we just ran like Hell was on our ass.' Mac thought to himself.

He reached into his pocket and couldn't find his inhaler! He searched his other pockets and couldn't find it. He felt himself panicking as he sat on the cave floor struggling to breathe.

'Don't panic Mac! Panicking only makes it worse!' Mac scolded himself. "Jack!"

Jack hung up just in time to hear his name being wheezed out. He turned to Mac and rushed to him. Jack knelt down in front of Mac and pulled out the boys' inhaler from a hidden pocket inside of his coat. Mac's coat didn't have any hidden pockets but Jack's did and so Mac handed him his inhaler for safe keeping. Jack uncapped the device and handed it to Mac.

Mac took the device from Jack and pressed on the button. Nothing. Mac pressed again and nothing. Jack saw the panic growing on Mac's face and tried pressing the button. Still nothing.

"J-jammed," Mac wheezed.

"Alright now what? I can't leave you like this bud, so don't even think about it! You need medicine and now!" Jack exclaimed, he was starting to freak out on the inside but refused to show it.

"F-fix it," Mac coughed.

"How?" Jack asked.

Mac walked Jack through as much as he could, coughing and wheezing between words.

Jack did what Mac told him. His kid needed this medicine and fast! He got the last piece in place and pressed the button. It worked! He gathered Mac in his arms and pressed the mouthpiece into his mouth and pressed on the button.

"Deep breaths bud, I got you," Jack said soothingly.

After a few more hits, Mac's breathing was better. Not what it should be but definitely better. He cradled Mac in his arms. This attack terrified him and he just needed to know his kid was still here. Still breathing.

"M'kay," Mac slurred.

Attacks like this made him tired. Mac buried his face into Jack's chest and took a deep breath. His chest was still a little tight and needed a breathing treatment but for now, he was cold and tired. He wanted to go home and veg out with Jack.

"Yeah. I don't what's whiter right now, you or the snow." Jack snorted.

Mac let out a little chuckle. He fell silent as he drifted off. He let the darkness take over and swept him away. He didn't feel Jack tightening his hold him, nor hear the voices or footsteps.

"Riley are you sure they're around here?" A voice called out.

That was Bozer!

"Boze down here!" Jack called up to him.

Soon the gang was on the jet home.

 _Phoenix Foundation-Somewhere in Los Angeles_

Mac was lounging on a gurney with a mask on his face. As soon as the jet came to a stop, Jack piled Mac into his car and took to Phoenix like Hell was on his ass. Mac had woken up Jack carrying him to the hospital part of the building and now receiving a breathing treatment. Like the attacks, the treatments left him groggy. He hated that.

Bozer was sitting next to him babbling something about food. Riley was next to him rolling her eyes and making jokes.

Jack and Matty were by the window watching their cubs like momma lions. Matty had the doctor order Mac two new inhalers and a back up along with a portable nebulizer. Mac tried to argue but it was futile. You can't win with Mama Matty. Jack was being a major Papa Bear as usual.

The doctor came in when Mac's treatment was over and the boy was free to go. After a nap, of course.

Mac rolled his eyes and yawned. Maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea.

 **My older brother and younger brother have asthma and I have allergic asthma. I haven't had a flare up in years though. Which is good.**

 **Until The Next Prompt!**


	4. What Would MacGyver Do?

**AN: Annnnnd we're back! Whoo! I did warn y'all I was about to get very busy and I did. Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Belated New Years! I hope y'all had a good and safe holiday and all your wishes came true! If you celebrate Christmas today, Merry Christmas! I hope all your wishes came true. Moving forward, as you know my mug is full, so submissions are closed! Repeat: SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED! Once my mug is empty (and my mug is pretty small, it's more like a teacup but I love it) I'll reopen submissions. So if you wish to submit a prompt, keep it! Write it down and save it for when submissions reopen :) All good? Let's go!**

 **Prompt Summary: For Nocx (Guest): Mac is injured and on his own. While the others are working to find him, he believes they aren't coming and tries to "MacGyver" his way out in his poor condition.**

 **Mistakes? I'm trash I guess. Flames? Ahhh...warm...**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **What Would MacGyver Do?**

Mac lays down on the raft he made and let the current pull him forward, he was too tired to continue paddling. He needed to conserve what was left of his energy and try to make it further down the river where his team's base is. Mac coughed then closed his eyes for just a moment to relieve some of the dizziness and pain then his mind wandered back to how he got into this mess.

 ** _Earlier-Probably about three hours-Give or take._**

 _Mac and Jack once again ran into some trouble. The baddies they had been chasing had gotten the drop on them and now were now walking alongside their captors in the dense part of the forest. Their hands were tied tightly behind their backs with some coarse rope._

 _Mac stumbled and was roughly grabbed by the back of his shirt and shoved forward. Mac regained his balance and looked at Jack when the man growled behind his gag. Mac gave him a look that told Jack he was fine. Jack gave him one of the dad looks that told him they would talk later about that. Mac was about to give him a look when the two were shoved forward again and they were walking._

 _Mac stumbled again and tripped over a root twisting his ankle. He yelped behind his gag and tried to take in deep breaths. Mac was then hauled over one of the men's shoulders with them complaining in their language. Jack all but snarled and grumbled as he struggled against one his captors. The men ignored them and kept onward until they came to an abandoned cabin. Mac and Jack were taken to the basement. Mac was dumped to the floor and then forced to sit against a support beam. Jack who was struggling again and no doubt swearing under his gag as he was forced to sit against the beam behind Mac and the two were secured to it then left to their own devices._

 _The two heard the leader speaking English saying he was going to sell the older man to the highest bidder and keep the blonde boy with him. They heard him say Mac would be useful to him after some time and harsh training. Mac and Jack had no doubt that the leader had called Matty to tell her of their fates. The two winced when arguing broke out and then silence._

 _The silence didn't last long as crackling could be heard upstairs. The two struggled as they recognized the sound and smelled a scent they were all too familiar with. Fire. The men had set the place ablaze!_

 _Mac rubbed his wrists against one corner of the beam until he was free. He reached for his boot and dug out his trusty pocket knife! He had gotten smarter and better at concealing it while on missions. He sawed through the ropes binding him and Jack to the beam then got Jack free. The two untied their gags that had been covering the lower half of their face and pulled out the clothes that had been shoved into their mouths. They used their gags as filters from the smoke as they looked for a way out. Seeing nothing they had no choice but to try the stairs. The floor above collapsed and removed a chunk of the stairs while also bringing some of the fire down with it and setting the basement ablaze._

 _Somehow Mac got Jack to the stairs and had leap over to the door that wasn't there, hence why they were secured to the beam, and through it. Mac yelled to Jack that he was right behind him and to get out quickly. Jack hesitated but Mac kept up his reassurances. More of the floor collapsed and Mac was trapped._

 _Mac looked around and noticed another room in the basement and headed for it when something fell on top of him. It was heavy and really hot. It was burning his back. He struggled to get free but whatever was on him wasn't budging. He stopped panting and hacking up his lungs. Even with the cloth he had been gagged with acting as a filter, he needed to get out and fast! He heard something more collapse knocked the heavy thing off. He got up and limped to the room. He sighed in relief when he spotted a window._

 _He broke the window and climbed through. He bolted and ran as far as his ankle could take him. He collapsed in front of the river and laid there for a moment, catching his breath. At least, he was trying to. He was wheezing and coughing. He yanked the cloth off his face and hacked up his lungs. He finally managed to take some deep breaths but was still having some trouble breathing and his throat really hurt. His ankle was throbbing something fierce and his back and legs were on fire._

 _He tried calling out for Jack but his throat was just too sore and his chest hurt. He prayed that Jack made it out and was now back at base helping to look for him. He laid back down and let himself drift. He just needed to rest for a little bit. Just a little._

 _Mac jerked awake and bolted up! He looked around and remembered what had happened. He was still here and not back with his family. He thought for sure they would've found him already. It seems like he was on his own this time. He slowly sat up and looked around. He noticed the river and saw it was flowing south. The direction they came from and were snatched. He needed to go that way but he knew he wouldn't make it in his current condition. He closed his eyes and summoned whatever reserve strength he had and stood. He was going to make a raft. He painstakingly made his vessel and was ready to set sail when laughing came sounded from behind._

 _He turned and inwardly cursed. The man that snatch him and Jack found him!_

 _The man smiled cruelly and praised Mac for his escape, saying he knew he would've gotten out with his brilliant mind. The man ordered one of his lackeys to push the raft into the river so Mac couldn't escape. Mac created a diversion and ran after his raft. He caught up and jumped into the water swimming to his craft. He pushed himself onto it and grabbed the paddle he made and rowed for a bit._

 _His adrenaline had worn off now, his once twisted ankle probably sprained or even broken was hurting him badly, his back and legs were screaming at him, and his breathing had taken on a wheeze and was labored. He was in bad shape._

 _ **Present Time-Sadly**_

Mac opened his eyes when he heard shouting. He was still floating on his raft and the men were trying to chase after him. Mac groaned. He was too tired and weak to fight and he didn't feel good. Mac winced when the raft bumped into a boulder. He grabbed his paddle and rowed. He saw the rapids and prayed the men were dumb enough to jump in and fight the current.

They were. The men have been swept away and thrown about as the rapids pounded downstream. Mac held onto his raft as best as he could but he couldn't hold up much longer.

He winced and closed his as the sounds of gunshots mixed with the sounds of the rapids carrying him away. The raft hit a huge bump knocking Mac and his poor battered body through a loop and he blacked out into sweet oblivion.

The next time Mac woke up, there was a beeping noise and he felt something on his face. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, dazed and confused for a moment then weakly reached up to take whatever was on his face off, but something stopped him.

"Leave it bud. It's helpin' ya." A familiar voice said.

Mac looked over to his left and there was Jack. Mac reached out and Jack took his hand. He tried to speak but his throat burned.

"Don't speak Mackie. Just rest." Jack soothed. "We have got to talk about you shaving years off my life."

Mac smiled under the oxygen mask. He then remembered what had happened and began squirming.

"Whoa. Hey, easy kiddo. Easy." Jack said. "It's all good my man. It's all good."

Mac settled and squeezed Jack's hand asking him what had happened and where are they now?

Jack explained everything. How he knew he couldn't go back into the burning cabin to get him out so he made the hard decision to go back to base and get help. By the time he had gotten back, the cabin was done burning and had collapsed fully. The team and medics dug through the ashes but couldn't find him. Jack argued and insisted that Mac was still alive and had to be around somewhere. The group had broken off into teams and began their search.

Jack's team found him first and captured the men in the Mansons small army. Manson had been captured by Matty's team and was made to surrender. Jack had fished Mac out of the rive after he had been flung off of it and was rushed straight to the hospital where he spent the last two weeks asleep. His injuries consisted of a broken ankle caused by him running on it when it had been twisted, his back and legs were badly bruised and somehow escaped burns from whatever fell on him, his lungs are weak and his throat wrecked by the smoke. He had been on a ventilator at first then taken off two nights ago. He still needed oxygen and probably would for a bit.

"You scared me to death brother. You looked dead and you came close to dying. We almost you a few times." Jack said softly.

Mac squeezed Jacks hand to tell him he was still here and not going anywhere.

Jack brushed Mac's bangs back and let Mac keep his hand for now.

"Go back to sleep bud. I'll be right here." Jack said.

Mac drifted off, letting the medicine do its job. His hand still in Jacks.

Jack sat back and sighed. He and Mac were taking a nice long vacation after this.

 **Whoo! There we go! Nice and long for y'all ;) I think I might save this prompt and explore it further. There's something I love about it. What do y'all think?**

 **Until Next Time! Merry Christmas to those celebrating today and Happy Belated Holidays everyone!**


	5. Oh Little Boy Blue

AN: **So...we haven't seen Jack in the last two episodes. It begins. Don't worry. Mac in my stories will always have his Papa Jack. He's not going anywhere. Important note before we get started! Guests! I will be giving you names to help me keep track of your prompts. You'll know it's your prompts by the summary and if you still don't remember please visit the review pages. When I do something like this, I get a ton of Guest requests, which is no problem! Everyone is welcome to submit a prompt, but due to the number of them, it's a little hard to keep track of everyone so you'll be getting a nickname. If you don't like your name...I apologize. Let's get a move on!**

 **Prompt summary: For my friend, PaintTheRosesRoseGold! I really want the H50 crossover but I know you're pretty particular with them, so how about a little sneak peek? Me: *sarcastically* If I must...XD**

 **Mistakes? *pops out of my trash can and waves* Flames? Aaaaah...warm...**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Oh Little Boy Blue**

Matty looked at Mac worriedly as she wrung out a washcloth she had dunked in a basin of icy water. She gently dabbed the boy's burning hot forehead. His breathing was labored, whiter than snow, thinner than normal, the dark circles under his eyes stood out, overall Mac looked like death warmed over.

"Oh, Little Boy Blue. What am I to do with you?" Matty whispered sadly.

She dipped the cloth back into the icy water and wrung out the excess. She placed it on top of his forehead and gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes. She let her mind wander back two days when their problems first arose.

 _ **Two Days Back-Phoenix Foundation-Location, Somewhere in Los Angeles**_

 _"Mac, my man. I'm sure Matty will let you have a day off. Seriously you're whiter than Barry Manilow." Bozer said._

 _"What?" Mac asked looking at Bozer with a "WTF" look._

 _"Never mind. Point is, you're pale. When you get pale it's a red flag telling us you're getting sick." Bozer said._

 _"I'm not sick," Mac said._

 _"I didn't say you were, I said you were getting there," Bozer said._

 _"Boze," Mac said in a tone that ended the conversation._

 _The two entered the war room to find Matty, Riley, and Jack already waiting for them. The three looked at Mac with worried expressions. Mac rolled his eyes._

 _"I'm not sick," Mac said._

 _"Mac, man come on. Level with us." Riley said._

 _"Okay, I feel tired, like rundown tired but I'm fine," Mac said._

 _"I'll be the judge of that," Jack muttered._

 _"Alright. We need to get down to business. As I said this case is urgent and the only reason we're hearing about it now is that the state of California is trying to prevent mass panic across the country." Matty said._

 _"So what's up that's so urgent but on the down low?" Jack asked._

 _"A local college student, name currently unknown, has managed to weaponize diphtheria and has released it downtown. Last night over a hundred and twenty cases were documented with more coming in." Matty relayed._

 _"Wait, I thought diphtheria was treatable with antibiotics or an anti-toxin? Why are we being called in?" Bozer asked._

 _"The student who weaponized it made more deadly. Without an anti-toxin, a lot of people are going to die. We were called in to bring the student down and engineer an anti-toxin that cure hundreds of people." Matty said._

 _"Mac, you've been silent. Any ideas?" Jack asked._

 _The gang looked to Mac and the boy said nothing. Just stood there quiet and zoned out. They noticed he was sweating a little._

 _"Mac?" Riley asked loudly._

 _Mac jumped a little but came back to them._

 _"Mac, you with us?" Matty asked._

 _"Yeah. I'll need to see how the student weaponized the illness then-" Mac suddenly stopped._

 _Mac sat down in one of the chairs and laid his spinning head down. He could hear the sounds of his family around but it sounded like they were underwater. Dark spots filled his vision and he blacked out._

 _The gang watched as Mac sat down and laid his head down on the armrest of the chair. They tried to get his attention, to tell them what was wrong, but Mac didn't say anything and passed out. Jack jumped up from his crouched form and lifted Mac into his arms rushing him upstairs to Phoenix Medical._

 _They sat in the waiting room and Bozer swore. When the others looked at him, he told them that Mac had errands to run last night and most of them were downtown. He ran late as he was caught in traffic and that's when the realization hit. Mac had been downtown at the same time the illness had been released._

 _ **Present Time-Phoenix Medical Facility-Mac's Least Favorite Place**_

Thunder rolled loudly rattling the windows of Phoenix Medical as lightning gave an eerie glow to the silent room. The storm outside was relentless. Matty prayed for Jack and Riley to not return home safely but to get the medicine on time.

It turns out the student had fled to Hawaii and had created an anti-toxin in case he got infected. A nasty storm had been rolling in and had grounded flights and other air support. Riley and Jack managed to take off hours before the storm hit but now she feared about their return trip home. Mac and the other patients were declining, and fast. They needed that medicine and they needed it like yesterday.

"Don't you dare leave us, Angus Timothy MacGyver. You hear me? You hang on." Matty said firmly.

She smiled when she felt his hand squeeze hers.

"Oh, Little Boy Blue. What am I to do with you?" She whispered once more.

The only answer she got was the rolling of thunder.

 **There, a little sneak peek of the future ;) The 5-0 team wasn't present but they're there.**

 **Until The Next Prompt!**

 **Nocx: I'm so glad you liked! I might explore it further and make it a multi-chaptered fic :) Onwards to more sweetie!**

 **Guest (from chp2): Wow...only losers belittle people. By the way, thousands of writers and authors of all levels use the program. Don't believe me? Take to social media and find out. You'd be surprised.**


	6. AN 3

**Hey sweeties!**

 **Long time no see. I want to apologize for the lack of updates. I know a lot of you are still waiting for your prompts and I feel awful, like straight up garbage, for not getting them out. Real life has been very hectic for me and I've had no time to write.**

 **With that said, to anyone I owe prompts to, I have them all written down and ready to go when I'm able to return. This is NOT ABANDONED. I repeat NOT ABANDONED. Just going on vacation while I sort out my life and get myself back on track and my ass in gear.**

 **Save your prompts! Just to be on the safe side. My notebook has a tendency to disappear, so keep your prompts close. For some reason, artists and writers have this weird thing with losing their notebooks. We don't know what it is, but it happens.**

 **I miss you all so much and I love you all so much, hopefully, I will see you soon but for now, I have to say see ya later.**

 **You are now free to rant/rave, cry on my shoulder, spew a dozen suggestions or requests, or whatever you feel like.**

 **With much love,**

 **Mutilated Pancake**


End file.
